The present invention relates to a height adjustable toilet seat and more particularly pertains to adjusting a height of a toilet seat using a standard water supply.
Older people and physically challenged people ordinarily have trouble doing everyday things, such as using the toilet. Most of these people have trouble sitting down on normally low-seated toilets. They have even more trouble getting off of these toilets and standing. These problems stem from the fact that these people have a lack of lower body strength, very little flexibility or control that is necessary to enable adequate or confident movement between erect and crouched positions.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems by providing that which will serve to raise and lower an individual with respect to a toilet bowl. The individual will utilize hand controls to raise and lower themselves using water from a standard water supply associated with bathrooms and toilets.
The use of adjustable toilet assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, adjustable toilet assemblies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of raising and lowering a toilet seat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,925,833 to Hunter discloses a hydraulic cylinder used in conjunction with a frame for vertically raising and lowering a toilet seat for use by an infirm person. U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,617 to Ward discloses the use of household water pressure to raise and lower a toilet seat for use by people who are disabled. U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,174 to Cool discloses means for automatically raising a user from a seated position to a standing position used in conjunction with a toilet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a height adjustable toilet seat for adjusting a height of a toilet seat using a standard water supply.
In this respect, the height adjustable toilet seat according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adjusting a height of a toilet seat using a standard water supply.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved height adjustable toilet seat which can be used for adjusting a height of a toilet seat using a standard water supply. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.